La última historia de amor
by susuki-1
Summary: Kagome tienen una hija la cual se pregunta por su padre, así que Kagome decide contarle lo que vivio con el.
1. La Verdad

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic lo escribi hace más de un año.**

**Anteriormente tuve muy buenos comentarios ojala les guste y cualquier cosa pueden decirlo, los saludo y que estén bien**

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

Parte1 La verdad

Madre--- hija, hija ¿donde estas?

Hija--- aquí madre, que apurada que estas hoy ¿no lo crees así?

Madre--- no lo creo. Y tampoco creo que no te e contado bien de tu padre

Hija--- pero madre, ¿por que sacas el tema como conversación?, si tu misma me prohibiste hablar de ello

Madre--- no importan los motivos, lo que importa ahora es que sepas la verdad de tu padre, nunca lo conociste, por que el no sabe que tuve una hija con el, ya que el estaba enamorado de otra mujer y yo solo era su segunda opción

*La madre le contó todo sobre inuyasha y su relación con el, kagome le contó hasta el mas mínimo detalle de todo lo que había vivido en el pasado al lado del hombre que amaba, la hija impaciente le preguntaba a su madre que si estaba vivo ¿donde se encontraba? ¿por que se lo había ocultado? A lo que la madre contesto con sabiduría*

Kagome---no te impacientes hija mía te contare todo en este instante, te contare el por que me aleje de tu padre

Unos días antes de derrotar a naraku inuyasha fue a ver a kikyou, cuando regreso se veía feliz, muy feliz, yo sabia que le había pasado algo bueno con su querida kikyou. No quise interrogarlo, así que les propuse a todos que siguiéramos a naraku, después de tanto pensarlo me di cuenta que me había cansado de perseguir un amor que no me correspondía, un amor que solo tenia ojos para kikyou, un amor que solo era de ella y aunque inuyasha me demostraba cariño comprendí que solo era eso un cariño entre amigos que no pasaría a mas, que nunca seria amor verdadero, que mi vida no estaba destinada a estar con el.

Así que pensé que no valía la pena seguir pensando en ello creo que después de tanto sufrimiento decidí dejar a kikyou e inuyasha ser felices. Así que hable con tu padre.

Inu--- que sucede kagome -con voz nerviosa- de que quieres hablar?

Kagome--- sabes e estado pensando...que...que tal vez ya no nos vamos a volver a ver

Inu--- que -alterado- pero por que dices eso kagome?, tu sabes mejor que nadie que vamos a destruir a naraku...-interrumpiendo-

Kagome--- no, no es por eso que lo digo ...lo digo ... Por ... Que ...

Inu---por que ?, por que?, responde kagome

Kagome--- por que cuando este completa la perla y naraku este muerto yo... Voy ... A ...regresar -diciendo en voz alta y rápido- a mi época y no voy a volver

Inu---¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡queeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome pero por que?, por que no lo entiendo?

Kagome----con voz alta, triste y al vez molesta- que no entiendes ya no soporto verte al lado de kikyou –llorando- ya no aguanto, así que será mejor que me valla para que ustedes dos sean felices, inuyasha no te preocupes de todos modos yo no pertenezco aquí, así que ya esta decidido -dala media vuelta y se rápidamente llorando-

Inu--- ka...go...me

Continuará...

Espero y les haya gustado digo tomen en cuenta que fue la primera vez que escribí, así que espero en realidad que los siguientes capítulos los disfruten saludos y besos.


	2. En realidad te iras

**Parte2 En realidad te iras?**

Inuyasha al saber del regreso de kagome en ese momento no reacciono se quedo sin palabras al saber que la mujer que también amaba se iba a ir de su lado para siempre, en esos momentos no supo que contestar, tampoco supo si seguir a kagome a aclarar las cosas o simplemente renunciar a ella.

Inuyasha al ver la posibilidad de estar con su querida kikyou sin que nadie pero nadie los dañara no lo soporto ya el no se imaginaba la vida sin kagome, así que el no podía vivir sin sus dos grandes amores.

Kagome corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo seguía llorando ya no quería regresar, tenia miedo de la respuesta de inuyasha, -y si acepta sin pensarlo?, y si esta desacuerdo con que yo me vaya?, creo que no lo soportaría- -pensó la aterrada mujer- que voy hacer?, sin mi querido inuyasha- -se pregunto una y otra vez, hasta que una voz siniestra le dio la respuesta --- mátalo--- se escucho en el fondo de un gran árbol --mátalo-- se oyó nuevamente

Kagome--- a quien?

A.. Inu..Yasha, que mate a inuyasha

Voz--- si, si mátalo, desate de el, sabes el esta feliz con lo que le dijiste el es feliz, el sabe que si tú te vas el se quedara con su verdadero amor, acaba con el mátalo

Kagome---pero.. No ..No puedo hacerlo lo amo demasiado como para terminar con su vida

Voz--- entonces destruye a kikyou, acaba con ella, termina con la vida de la mujer que mas odias a ella si la puedes destruir

Al principio no me di cuenta de las tonterías que decía e imagine que era naraku, imagine que el me utilizaría para acabar con su peor pesadilla

El mismo día que hable con inuyasha no regrese, traía con migo mi arco y flechas e hice caso de lo que me propusieron, acabar para siempre con la vida de kikyou o mas bien destruir su cuerpo.

Camine toda la tarde y de pronto la encontré casi cuando iba a anochecer, ella me miro, y yo sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi arco junto con una flecha y dispare una y otra vez. Pero logro esquivar todas y cada una de mis flechas

Kikyou---¡¡¡¡¡que te sucede?!!!!!!!!! Te has vuelto loca?

Yo no le respondí cuando ella iba a contestar el ataque solté mi arma y me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui kikyou se detuvo y no me agredió, como yo lo había hecho, fue hacia mi y yo solo eche a correr, corrí hacia el bosque, pero me fui no por que le tuviera miedo sino que me di cuenta de que naraku no tenia que ver con esto que quien quería matar a kikyou no solo era naraku sino que yo misma deseaba matarla acabar con ella deshacerme de la persona que interfería con inuyasha y con migo y fue cuando me di cuenta que si me atrevía a matar a kikyou no me merecía el amor de aquel hombre

**//////la mujer hace una pausa//////**

Hija--- y que sucedió después madre?, que hiciste?,

Kagome--- mañana te lo cuento, por que ya llego tú marido

Hija---si mamá esta bien, nos vemos mañana

Kagome---[mi querida hija por lo que te voy a contar ya no pensaras lo mismo de mi, aunque haya sido un accidente]


	3. Me despido de ti amor

**Hola perdón por no darles las gracias por los reviews, apenas estoy comenzando a entender esta pagina, bueno les dejo la tercera parte espero les guste, dejencomentarios. Sayonara ¡Tomodachi!**

**Parte3 Me despido de ti amor**

Al día siguiente kagome no sabia que hacer ya que estaba nerviosa, de decirle la verdad a su hija, no sabia como reaccionaria ella

Al atardecer llega la hija sola, ella llega decida a saber la verdad de su vida así que...

Hija--- mamá donde estas?, mamá?

La busca por toda la casa no estaba así que decide buscarla en los templos cuando de pronto la encuentra saliendo del templo del pozo

Hija--- mamá que hacías allí?, estaba preocupada por ti

Kagome--- no tienes de que preocuparte hija estoy bien solo quería ver el pozo por última vez y creo viniste para que te siguiera contando, no es así?

Hija--- claro por eso vine, quieres entrar ala casa?

Kagome--- no, no te preocupes, creo que será mejor contártelo en el lugar donde todo empezó

Hija--- claro mamá

Después de salir corriendo de donde estaba kikyou, seguí huyendo y me di cuenta que tenia miedo de mi misma ya que nunca hubiera imaginado sentir tal rencor hacia kikyou, cuando me detuve me di cuenta que no sabia donde estaba y allí solo había un pequeño lago donde rompí a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho, sentía que mi alma y mi corazón se rompían en mil pedazos, me di cuenta que después de todo no era nadie, me di cuenta que quería seguir luchando por el hombre que amo, pero yo sabia que la batalla estaba perdida, yo sabia que todo había acabado.

Pase la noche en ese lago, al despertar me lave la cara y fui a buscar a mis amigos, solo que ellos me encontraron primero

Inu---kagome?, estas bien?, donde estabas?, me tenias muy preocupado

Kagome--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta!!!!!!!! Estoy bien , no estoy herida, solo que estoy cansada de todo esto -dijo la joven con un llanto que no pudo controlar- estoy harta de naraku, de kagura de Kanna y de todos los demás, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no entienden estoy cansada quiero que todo esto se termine!!!!!!!! -con su último aliento dijo- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡basta!!!!!!!!!!! -y siguió llorando desconsolada-

Myroku--- señorita kagome yo se , no mas bien todos sabemos como se siente, ya que nosotros sentimos lo mismo, es una angustia que se va comiendo nuestro ser, pero nos tenemos unos a otros y creo que eso nos ayuda un poco a superar nuestras penas

Sango---claro kagome su excelencia tiene razón todos estamos mal por lo que pasa, pero creo que nosotros mismos nos podemos ayudar, podremos salir adelante

Inu--- claro kagome tú sabes que nunca te voy a abandonar

Inuyasha abraza a la joven que estaba hincada llorando, todos al ver que inuyasha abrazaba a kagome, decidieron dejarlos solos para que pudieran conversar

Inu--- kagome por favor dime por que te quieres ir de mi lado?, que ya no te gusta estar con migo?

Kagome---no es eso inuyasha, me encanta estar a tu lado y yo en una ocasión te lo dije, mas bien te pedí que me dejaras estar a tu lado, y eso hiciste dejaste que me quedara con tigo, pero creo que cuando derrotemos a naraku, la perla por cualquier motivo va a desaparecer o no ¿es así?,

Inu--- pues supongo que si, seria lo mejor que podría pasar

Kagome--- entonces piénsalo, si la perla llega a desaparecer la conexión de este mundo con el mió desaparecerá junto con la perla ya que, yo pienso que gracias al poder de la perla tú mundo y el mió se pueden conectar

Inu---pero si la perla desaparece?, esa conexión se cerrara

Kagome--- claro y cuando eso suceda yo no quiero estar aquí, yo quiero estar en mi hogar con mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo, creo que no me gustaría vivir fuera de mí tiempo

Inu--- pero.. Ka..go..me , quieres decir que nunca mas nos volveremos a ver -inuyasha abrazando mas fuerte a kagome-

Kagome--- -afirmando- si inuyasha eso quiero decir, por eso hasta este día me di cuenta que estuvo mal encariñarme con todos ustedes ya que la despedida va a ser dura

Inu---pero kagome tiene que haber alguna forma de evitarlo

Kagome---pero, yo no quiero evitar que eso suceda, yo me quiero ir y olvidarme de todo y de todos

Inu---me quieres olvidar a mi también kagome¿

Kagome se levanta sin responder pero en su mente piensa --en especial a ti inuyasha, a ti es al que quiero olvidar---..........

**Continuara…**


	4. La interrogante de Inuyasha

**Bueno gracias por leer mi fic espero les guse este capitulo besos**

**Parte4 La interrogante de Inuyasha**

La joven no contesto la pregunta de su acompañante e inuyasha se quedo desconcertado, no sabia que significaba el silencio de kagome

Inu--- ka..go..me –pronuncia suavemente sin que la joven pudiera oírlo-

Ya al anochecer todos durmieron más tranquilos gracias a la presencia de kagome, menos inuyasha ya que no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con ella, inuyasha se mantuvo pensativo y de pronto, aparecen las dos pequeñas niñas que acompañan a kikyou, inuyasha las sigue sin pensarlo

Inu---kikyou, que sucede?

Kikyou--- no te preocupes inuyasha, solo quería preguntarte, le paso algo a kagome?

Inu---que ...que quieres decir con eso kikyou?

Kikyou--- nada, solo que ayer la vi o más bien ella vino a mí

Inu---que te dijo?

Kikyou--- nada, solo se veía un poco confundida –la joven quedo pensativa unos segundos y reacciono- inuyasha olvida lo que dije

Inu--- -preguntándose a si mismo- que habrá sucedido entre kagome y kikyou? kikyou –dice mirándola-

Kikyou--- debo irme inuyasha, lo siento, pero creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo

Al regresar inuyasha con los demás ya era de mañana todos estaban despiertos incluyendo kagome, que no fue a recibir a inuyasha como siempre lo hacia

Kagome--- inuyasha

Inu--- que.. Sucede kagome

Kagome--- quieres desayunar?, debes tener hambre

Inu--- si claro –dice un poco extrañado-

Myroku--- -hablando con sango en un lugar apartado- sango que le sucede a la señorita kagome?, no le pensara reclamar a inuyasha por haberse ido con kikyou?

Sango--- no lo se excelencia

Shipo--- -uniéndose en la conversación- de seguro que kagome ya se resigno al ver a inuyasha y a kikyou juntos

Sango--- que ya se resigno?

Shipo--- pues claro, después de todo inuyasha es un perro tonto

Inu---a quien le llamas tonto?, enano -golpeándolo en la cabeza-

Myroku---inuyasha estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?

Inu---pues claro que esperaban, bueno eso no importa ahora, solo quiero que me digan si saben que le sucede a kagome

Sango--- que le sucede?, a que te refieres inuyasha?

Inu--- -con voz triste- lo que pasa es que anoche fui a ver a kikyou

Myroku--- -sarcásticamente- o ya veo inuyasha, es culpa tuya que la señorita kagome se vea tan triste

Inu--- como que mi culpa?

Shipo--- pues claro, como siempre vas con kikyou cuando kagome más te necesita, es por eso que a de pensar que kikyou es mas importante para ti

Inu--- que kikyou es mas importante para mi?

Myroku--- -hablando seriamente con él- debes pensar con cual de las dos te quedaras ya que muy pronto vamos a derrotar a naraku y el destino de todos esta en esa batalla y ellas deben saber a quien prefieres para que no se sigan ilusionando contigo

Shipo--- myroku y tú crees que podremos derrotar a naraku?

Myroku--- ten fe mi pequeño zorrito

Shipo--si tu lo dices

Inuyasha se aleja de allí y se pone a pensar lo que le dijo myroku, el sabia que había llegado el momento de decidir por una de dos

Inuyasha no sabia que hacer ya que no podía preferir a una de las dos así que fue hacia kagome

Inu--- kagome podemos hablar?

Kagome--- claro inuyasha, que sucede?, pasa algo malo

Inu--- no, no te preocupes solo quería hablar con tigo -inuyasha la lleva al lago donde kagome se había quedado la noche anterior-

Kagome--- ya inuyasha dime que sucede -antes de que ella terminara la frase inuyasha la toma de la cintura y la abraza, como nunca antes lo había hecho-

Inu--- ka..go..me tú sabes que si no estas a mi lado yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir viviendo

Kagome--- inu..ya..sha pero que tonterías dices -y antes que terminara la frase la interrumpe nuevamente pero esta vez con un beso, si inuyasha beso a kagome-

Kagome--- inuyasha que te sucede -dice separándose lentamente del beso con voz baja y apenada-

Inu--- kagome no pedo vivir sin ti -la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta en el suave pasto, pero para sorpresa esa noche era luna nueva-

Continuará...


	5. Kagome es de Naraku

**Gracias por leer este fic, en verdad muchas gracias, por favor dejen reviews así me harian sentir mejor jiji n.n, espero que les guste el capitulo. **

**Tambien les recomiendo Relatos los one-shots escritos por mi espero les gustenXD.**

**Sayonara**

**Parte 5 Kagome es de Naraku**

Esa noche era luna nueva, inuyasha al no ver el resplandor de la luna se convirtió en un humano y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió besando a kagome con pasión, kagome respondió el beso y esa noche ellos estuvieron juntos por primera y ultima vez

Kagome--- inuyasha ya es de mañana, inuyasha despierta

Inu--- que... Que sucede kagome?

Kagome--- te digo que ya es de mañana, los demás han de estar esperándonos

Inu--- si, tienes razón, hay que irnos

Kagome e inuyasha se fueron del lugar hacia donde estaban sus amigos, ellos no se sorprendieron de que inuyasha y kagome estuvieran tan felices ya que myroku se había imaginado lo que habían hecho la noche anterior

Cuando kagome e inuyasha regresan todos se le quedan mirando muy raro

Inu--- y ustedes que?, tienen algún problema?

Kagome--- cálmate inuyasha, no te alteres

Myroku--- y señorita kagome ya resolvieron todo lo que tenían pendiente

Kagome--- si myroku, no te preocupes

Sango--- me alegro por ustedes y en que quedaron

A lo que no pudieron responder ya que, si lo analizaban bien no habían hablado de nada así que no quisieron responder, ellos evadieron la pregunta

Kagome--- hay no se preocupen por eso nosotros ya lo tenemos resuelto, que les parece si mejor nos vamos

Inu--- si yo estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a buscar a naraku

Myroku--- sango, creo que nos están evitando

Sango--- estoy de acuerdo con usted excelencia

Shipo--- pero, que habrá pasado cuando fueron al bosque?

Myroku--- pues veras zorrito, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman -interrumpiendo sango-

Sango--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero como se le ocurre contarle algo así a un niño!!!!!!

Myroku--- o pero mi querida sango, no te preocupes algún día lo aprenderá y que mejor que se lo diga yo, ya que soy un experto en el tema y……

Sango--- ya basta monje depravado -y ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡cachetada!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Shipo--- kirara, sabes de lo que están hablando estos?

Ese día no paso nada especial, y además no encontraron pistas de naraku, al día siguiente inuyasha percibió el olor a naraku, después llego Kôga que había olfateado lo mismo que inuyasha, pero a el le intereso mas kagome

Kôga--- o mí querida kagome como has estado?

Kagome--- bien gracias Kôga

Inu--- y tú que haces aquí lobo?

Kôga--- cállate !!! Bestia!!!! Que no vine a hablar con tigo , oye por cierto tu también has percibido el rastro de naraku, o no es así bestia?

Inu--- no, que no ibas a hablar con migo lobo

Kôga--- ya animal contesta

Inu--- pues claro que si que esperabas, lo iremos a destruir lo mas rápido posible para acabar con todo de una vez, -con voz de burla- pero tu no te preocupes ya que yo destruiré a naraku y tu no vas a poder ayudar ya que estarás indefenso como un pobre lobo –interrumpiendo-

Kagome--- inuyasha u_u ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡osuwari!!!!!!!! Kôga si vas a ir por naraku no seria mejor que vinieras con nosotros?

Inu--- pero que dices kagome?, te has vuelto loca o que?, yo no pienso ir con ese lobo?

Kagome--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡osuwari!!!!!!!! Pues si no quieres acompañarnos no vayas y quédate aquí solo

Inu---ja, solo por que tu me pides que ayude a ese lobo lo haré

Kôga--- ja , ni quien te pidiera ayuda perro tonto

Inu--- que dijiste?

Kagome--- inu..ya..sha ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡osuwari!!!!!!!!! Tú no entiendes verdad? Miren yo no pienso soportar sus peleas tontas a si que si van a pelear será que no mejor que no me dirijan la palabra , entienden?

Inu y Kôga--- T_T, esta bien kagome

Sango---kagome si que sabe domar a las bestias

En ese momento

Inu--- sesshoumaru, que demonios estas haciendo aquí?, no me digas que vienes a un encuentro familiar

Sessho--- no seas tonto yo no pierdo tiempo en tonterías, pero inuyasha si que eres un verdadero idiota

Inu--- que has dicho?, atrévete a repetirlo

Sessho--- eres un idota ya que no te has dado cuenta que naraku esta aquí

Todos---¿¿¿¿ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ????

Naraku--- o pero muy bien señor Sesshomaru se ve que usted es muy inteligente

Inu--- naraku, que demonios haces aquí?

Naraku--- o inuyasha, no recordaba que estabas aquí. Pero no te preocupes no vengo por ti

Inu--- que… que quieres decir con eso?

Naraku--- que como ya lo e intentado antes vengo por la señorita kagome

Inu--- que dijiste?, que vienes por kagome?, por favor ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no permitiré que la toques entiendes!!!!!!!!! –en un movimiento rápido saca a Tessaiga ¡¡¡¡¡¡kaze no kizu!!!!!!!

Kôga--- kagome vamos

Kagome--- pero los demás?

Myroku--- no se preocupe señorita, nosotros vamos a estar bien pero por ahora váyase

Kagome--- si, claro

***cuando me alejaba de donde todos estaban, nos atacaron, así que Kôga me defendió pero como estaba luchando no podía estar a mi lado así que me aleje hacia la protección de un árbol que se encontraba cerca, y de pronto apareció kagura la ataque pero todos mis ataques fueron inútiles, de pronto me ataco y que de inconciente***

Kagura--- -yendo en dirección en donde estaba naraku- naraku

Naraku--- si kagura

Kagura--- ya tengo a esta mujer

Inu---¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kagome!!!!!!!! No, naraku te advierto que si la lastimas te arrepentirás

Naraku--- o no te preocupes inuyasha, no pienso lastimarla, bueno por ahora, inuyasha la próxima vez que veas a esta mujer ya será una fiel sirviente

Inu--- no, no kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuará...


	6. Una sirvienta de Naraku

**Parte6 Una sirviente de Naraku**

Hija--- madre por que te detienes?

Kagome --- no por nada hija, es que pensé que alguien estaba en la casa

Hija--- pero mamá si solo estamos nosotras, no hay nadie mas y después de todo vives sola

Kagome--- si después de todo estoy sola -dice con vos suave y triste-

Hija--- madre no quise ofenderte lo siento, me podrías seguir contando?

Kagome--- claro que si y no te preocupes

Después de que naraku me secuestrara, trato de hacerme una mas de sus acompañantes y claro me negué así que estuve encerrada muchos días hasta que…

Naraku--- kagome, se que ahora no te vas a negar a obedecer mis ordenes

Kagome--- pero eres un idota y que piensas hacer para hacerme obedecer

Naraku--- nada solo que te parece si te ago lo mismo que a kohaku, solo que a ti te dejare los recuerdos mas dolorosos hará que te puedas enfrentar a lo que mas amas

Hakudoshi---y por que mejor no le haces lo mismo que a kagura?

Naraku--- no es mala idea, por que no?

Kagome--- que… que piensan hacerme? –pensando- No se atrevan a tocarme –grita, tratando de zafarse-

Naraku--- no se preocupe señorita kagome, esto no le va a doler bueno al menos que se resista a obedecer

Kagome--- pero que?, no aléjate,, no me toques?

Hakudoshi--- kagura sujétala, señorita no se reocupe no le va a pasar nada malo

Naraku se acerca a kagome su mano va hacia su pecho y kagome solo ve que la mano de naraku va acercado a ella, de pronto la mano hasta entrar en su pecho sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, naraku después de unos instantes saca la mano del pecho de kagome y ella ve como saca su corazón, kagome se queda asombrada de tal hecho ya que ella no estaba muerta

Kagome--- que..que me has hecho?, naraku –grita fuertemente-, que hiciste?

Hakudoshi--- no se preocupe todo esta bien lo único que hizo naraku es asegurarse de que usted me obedezca en todo

Kagome--- -más confundida que nunca- de que demonios hablas?

Naraku--- kagome de ahora en adelante serás como kagura,, obedecerás todos mis mandatos sin oponer resistencia o pagaras las consecuencias

Kagome--- estas loco, pase lo que pase jamás te obedeceré

Naraku--- -apretando con fuerza el corazón de kagome- señorita siente ese dolor inmenso en su pecho, pues ese es el precio que usted tiene que pagar si no obedece todas mis ordenes, y ahora -dejando de apretar aquel corazón- le quitare todos esos sentimientos buenos y puros que tienes -Y eso hizo naraku elimino del corazón de kagome todo sentimiento de bondad dejando toda la tristeza y el odio dentro de ella-

Kagome--- -levantándose del suelo después de recibir tan tremenda descarga de dolor- esta bien naraku, solo que hay un problema

Naraku--- y cual es?

Kagome --- que no te voy a obedecer a ti si no de quien voy a recibir ordenes es de hakudoshi, te guste o no

Naraku desconforme y molesto con eso accede a la petición de aquella mujer

Kagome se va con hakudoshi y kagura

+++ con inuyasha+++

Inu--- demonios soy un idota como pude dejar que se llevaran a kagome

Myroku--- shipo no te atrevas a decirle nada, inuyasha calma ya veras que la vamos a encontrar

Sango--- si pero ahora naraku tiene la perla completa

Myroku--- a que te refieres con eso sango?

Sango--- a que, kagome tenía el último fragmento de la perla y cuando naraku la capturo pues ella llevaba consigo ese fragmento

Inu--- tienes razón sango, entonces quieres decir que kagome puede estar muerta?

Myroku--- no inuyasha recuerda lo que dijo naraku que ella iba a ser su sirviente

Inu--- pero kagome no aceptaría

Sango--- lo sabemos inuyasha, pero también sabemos que naraku no juega limpio así que quien sabe que intentara hacer para que kagome este de su lado

Shipo--- pero.. Naraku todavía quiere el último fragmento de la perla

Myroku--- no pequeño zorrito la señorita kagome lo traía consigo cuando fue capturada

Shipo--- eso no es cierto lo que kagome traía era un fragmento falso

Todos--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu--- esta seguro con lo que dices shipo

Shipo--- claro que si kagome me lo dijo unos días después de conseguirlo, ella quiso cambiarlo por uno falso ya que como este es el último que queda iba a ser muy peligroso si lo traía consigo

Inu--- y el verdadero fragmento donde esta?

Shipo--- pues en la casa de kagome

Inu--- entonces tengo que ir por el

Myroku---inuyasha espera eres tonto o que? si vas por el fragmento ahora naraku puede aprovecharlo para canjearlo por la señorita

Inu--- y que importa?

Sango--- su excelencia tiene razón, si vas por el fragmento ahora naraku te va a ofrecer a kagome, pero si en ese caso naraku aprovechara a kagome

Inu--- que quieres decir?

Sango--- que puede utilizar a kagome para obtener lo que quiere, pero en ese caso kagome no seria ella si no una sirviente de naraku

Myroku--- sango lo que quieres decir es que kagome va a estar de parte de naraku y no tendremos el valor de acabar con ella


	7. Kagome contra Inuyasha

**Parte7 Kagome contra Inuyasha**

Inu--- pero sango por que tendríamos que acabar con kagome?

Sango--- por el simple hecho de que kagome estaría de parte de naraku y ella seria capaz de matarnos y todo acabaría, naraku se quedaría con la perla y nadie va a estar a salvo de el

Inu--- sango tú conoces a kagome y ella no seria capaz de hacer eso

Sango--- inuyasha si naraku pudo borrarle la memoria a kohaku lo mismo puede hacer con kagome y en este caso naraku tiene ventaja ya que el conoce los sentimientos de ella

Myroku--- ya te entiendo sango, tú quieres decir que usara los sentimientos de la señorita para lograr deshacerse de nosotros

Inu--- pero no entiendo, de que sentimientos me hablan?, que es lo que va hacer naraku?

Myroku--- mira inuyasha naraku sabe lo que sientes por la señorita kikyou y también sabe lo que siente por ti kagome, hasta allí esta claro no?

Inu--- si claro, pero?

Myroku--- no comas ansias, teniendo en claro eso, naraku al tener a la señorita kagome en su poder la usara para su beneficio y eso lo lograra haciendo que kagome te odie a ti y a la señorita kikyou

Inu--- que pero? por que?

Shipo--- hay si que eres una bestia tonta, tu no te das cuenta que cuando te vas atrás de kikyou kagome se siente mal y triste y se llena de celos solo que ella no te los muestra, naraku utilizara eso para que nos ataque y nosotros no la podremos hacer entrar en razón, hay no -grita impactado y triste- kagome ya no nos va a querer y eso es por tu culpa bestia. Inuyasha en ese momento no reacciona se queda pensativo, en su rostro se ve una tristeza profunda

+++++con hakudoshi+++++

Kagura--- -hundida en sus pensamientos- " esta niña en realidad obedecerá las ordenes de hakudoshi?, y si lo hace? y mata a inuyasha?, no, no lo puedo permitir ya que inuyasha es el único que puede matar a naraku, tengo que hacer lo posible para liberarla"

Hakudoshi--- kagome ven acá

Kagome--- si, que es lo que quieres?

Hakudoshi--- dime no te gustaría ir a saludar a tus amigos?, ellos deben saber que estas bien para que no se preocupen, no lo crees así?

Kagome--- claro y además quiero presentarles a mis nuevos amigos

Kagome sale en búsqueda de sus amigos junto con hakudoshi y kagura, ellos los encuentran fácilmente ya que naraku los tenía vigilados

Hakudoshi--- o pero que sorpresa, no pensábamos encontrarlos por aquí , no es así kagome?

Kagome--- pero claro que es una gran sorpresa lastima que esta será la última vez que nos veamos -kagome toma una flecha y se lanza a inuyasha, fallando el blanco-

Inu--- pero… kagome que demonios te pasa?

Kagome--- -con voz triste- hay que lastima falle pero no te preocupes la próxima flecha si te va a matar

Inu--- maldito, que le has hecho?

Hakudoshi--- o nada inuyasha solo nos hicimos amigos, le pedí ayuda y ella acepto con mucho gusto

Myroku--- sango creo que tus predicciones eran ciertas, naraku utilizo a la señorita kagome para su fin

Sango---si excelencia, ¡¡¡¡cuidado!!!! -sango toma a myroku del brazo y lo tira al suelo al ver un centenar de monstruos que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos-

Myroku--- o gracias sango me has salvado la vida soy tu humilde sirviente has de mi lo que quieras -dice con tono sarcástico y pervertido-

Sango--- basta monje depravado por ahora hay que ver la forma para que kagome nos deje de atacar

Inu--- déjala en paz

Hakudoshi--- inuyasha yo no la obligo a nada, mas bien ella me convenció para venir a visitarte créeme tenia muchas ganas de verte, y no pude decirle que no

Kagome--- no te preocupes inuyasha solo déjate matar y no habrá ningún problema créeme, te daré muerte rápida y sin sufrimientos

Inu--- pero kagome?, en realidad quieres matarme?

Kagome--- -se acerca sumisa a inuyasha- tienes razón inuyasha no se que estaba pensando perdóname

Inu--- -mientras abrazaba a la joven felizmente- no te preocupes kagome todo esta bien mientras seas tu misma

Kagome---si inuyasha -diciendo con voz feliz, pero sacando una daga del cinturón del el kimono que traía puesto-

La joven no dudo para encajar esa gran daga en el estomago de inuyasha, el queda perplejo a ver el acto de crueldad que comete su amada

Inu--- kagome… por que? -diciendo entre cortado por el dolor de aquella daga envenenada de odio-

Kagome—no te procures inuyasha no morirás con ese ataque tan débil

De pronto una flecha sagrada pasa entre inuyasha y kagome, Kagome menciona el nombre kikyou sin dudarlo

Kagome--- kikyou que sorpresa tan grande, que haces aquí?

Kikyou--- maldita ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldita!!!!!!!!!! Como te atreves a dañar a inuyasha

Inu--- kikyou…

Kagome--- o pues veras fue mucho más fácil que…. Lanzarle varias flechas y sellarlo en un árbol por cincuenta años mira a si me aseguro de que muera y no que solo se quede dormido, hay kikyou pero en verdad que eres tonta -diciendo eso en tono de broma-

Las dos sacerdotisas empezaron a pelear, kikyou siguió a kagome hacia un rió ella no sabia que mas hacer ya que no traía flechas por que kagome las había esquivado todas sin lastimarla

Kagome--- hay pero que aburrido, ¡¡¡¡¡kohaku!!!!!

Kohaku--- si señorita –dice mientras sale de uno arbustos, al parecer estaba observando todo de cerca-

Kagome--- acaba con kikyou

Sango no se encontraba lejos de allí y decide ver que es lo que pasa en el encuentro de las dos sacerdotisas

Continuará...

**Gracias por leer el fic y les digo que esto esta dando sus últimas pataditas, perdón, pero comprendan que fue el primero que hice, no muy bueno U.U´ pero interesante n.n, hasta luego.**


	8. El corazón de Naraku

**Parte8 El corazón de Naraku**

Sango al ver que kohaku estaba atacando a kikyou decide intervenir no por que quisiera ayudar a kikyou si no por que no soportaba que naraku controlara a su hermano

Kagome--- sango que no ves que se están divirtiendo, kohaku esta feliz

Sango--- basta kagome detenlo por favor -suplicando ante tal acto-

Kagome--- sabes algo sango, lo haré solo por que eres mi amiga y no quiero que ella lo mate, kohaku basta -dice ordenándolo, en el acto kohaku se detiene y va hacia donde esta kagome- Sango ya esta tu hermano esta a salvo

En eso llega inuyasha y myroku ellos ven que kohaku esta al lado de kagome después de unos minutos hakudoshi se les une

Kagome--- nos veremos luego -dice mientras kagura bajaba en una de sus plumas para recogerlos- nos vemos inuyasha otro día seguiremos

Inu--- no puede ser kagome ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que?

Myroku--- inuyasha tranquilízate ya veremos la forma de que kagome vuelva a ser la misma, pero por ahora la señorita kikyou se a marchado

Sango--- pero excelencia ella no es mas importante que kagome

Myroku--- lo se sango pero tu decidiste ayudarle o no?

Inu--- es cierto sango debo agradecerte por eso

Sango--- basta inuyasha yo no lo hice para ayudar a esa mujer yo lo hice por mi hermano, no soy tan tonta como para sacrificar mi vida por kikyou

Inu--- -con rostro de tristeza y voz entre cortada- lo… siento sango ... Yo… no quise

Sango--- ya no importa inuyasha

Myroku--- sango pero si kohaku estaba peleando contra la señorita kikyou, que le hizo detenerse al ataque?

Sango--- fue kagome, yo le pedí que lo detuviera y lo hizo ella no lo pensó dos veces

Myroku--- eso quiere decir que solo odia a inuyasha y kikyou

Inu--- si lo mismo creo

Sango--- esta vez naraku lo logro, oigan shipo y kirara mejor los vamos a buscar

**+++++con kagome+++++**

Kohaku--- disculpe señorita por que me ordeno detenerme cuando peleaba con aquella mujer

Kagome—es fácil por que tu hermana me lo pidió

Kohaku--- mi hermana?

Kagome--- si la joven linda que estaba allí

Kohaku--- eso quiere decir que no obedece las órdenes de naraku?

Kagome--- si yo no las obedezco pero sin embargo tengo que fingir

Kohaku--- entonces por que ataco a ese joven?, o mas bien usted quiere liberarse de naraku

Kagome--- a si que has recuperado la memoria a pero no te preocupes no voy a decir nada, cuéntame que sabes

Kohaku --- lo único que se señorita es que el bebe que kagura traía se dividió, una parte formo a hakudoshi y la otra sigue siendo un bebe según kagura ese bebe es el corazón de naraku

Kagome--- así kagura sigue tratando de ser libre, y ella piensa destruir a ese bebe, no es así?

Kohaku--- claro que si, incluso ella me lo informo para que me uniera a ella pero no quise decir nada por que naraku no debe enterarse de que recupere la memoria

Kagome--- y que piensas hacer? como podemos destruir al bebe si no sabemos donde esta

Kohaku--- por eso no quiero que me descubran ya que yo e estado cerca del bebe y naraku me tiene confianza así que solo espero que me ponga a cuidar a ese bebe

Kagome--- para que tú lo puedas destruir

Kohaku--- así es

Kagura--- kagome me a mandado hakudoshi quiere hablar con tigo

Kagome se dirige hacia donde esta hakudoshi pensando en lo que había hablado con kohaku al llegar con hakudoshi está desacuerdo en no atacar al grupo por un tiempo

Después de diez días kagome sale del escondite dirigiéndose al bosque en la oscuridad sin una luna que alumbre la noche

Inu--- ka..go..me eres tu -diciendo con voz temblorosa y entre cortada mientras se acercaba a la orilla del rió donde ella se encontraba-

Kagome voltea y ve a inuyasha acercarse a ella, se levanta y va corriendo a abrazar a su amado

Kagome--- o inuyasha perdóname -dice la joven con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor lo siento mucho solo que yo no podía desobedecer a hakudoshi, por favor perdóname yo… yo no quise

Inu--- -tomando en sus brazos y con una alegría inmensa que no pudo ocultar- mi querida kagome no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a proteger y no te va a pasar nada

La joven se va alejando del pecho de su amado y con una sonrisa le dice

Kagome--- inuyasha yo confió en ti

Inuyasha al oír esas palabras siente tanta alegría en su interior que solo toma a la joven de su mejilla y se acerca poco a poco a ella al grado en que sus labios tocan lo suyos kagome al sentir ese dulce beso se llena de alegría y pasan esa noche juntos

La joven se levanta antes que inuyasha, se viste y se va, cuando despierta inuyasha se da cuenta que kagome ya se a marchado piensa…

Inu--- -tal vez tiene que regresar al lado de hakudoshi para que no le hagan daño, esta bien mientras ella este bien y sepa que hacer ya que yo confió en ella-

Continuará...

**Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz como lombriz n.n XD, bueno estamos a poco de terminar esto, nos vemos a la .**


	9. Adios amor mio, adios

**Ok primero una disculpa por tardarme tanto y no avisar, tuve problemillas con la computadora y no me dio tiempo de ir a un cyber nuevamente gomenasai. Les dejo este capitulo espero les gute. **

**Parte 9 Adiós amor mío, adiós**

Kagome regresa al lado de hakudoshi solo que este se da cuenta de que ella salio

Hakudoshi--- señorita kagome a donde fue usted tan noche

Kagome--- no te preocupes lo que hice fue hacer pensar a inuyasha -lo dice burlándoos de inuyasha al haberle creído- que yo solo era una victima de ti y de naraku así que cuando me vea me tendrá mas confianza y lo podré atacar sin que nadie interfiera esta vez

Hakudoshi confía en su palabra, aunque decide esperar un tiempo más y al cabo de tres días inuyasha rastrea el olor de naraku y lo siguen, Kôga que se encontraba cerca va hacia donde inuyasha y se van con rumbo con naraku

Inu--- basta lobo lárgate yo solo destruiré a ese maldito

Kôga--- cállate bestia debo destruir a naraku y recuperar a mi mujer o si no, no me lo voy a perdonar jamás

Inuyasha decide no seguir la discusión ya que sabía que Kôga en realidad se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con kagome

Inuyasha y los demás llegan al castillo de naraku donde ya sesshoumaru estaba peleando contra kagura para poder entrar, sorpresa se llevo inuyasha cuando ve que kikyou también se encuentra allí, kagura al darse cuenta que todos los invitados de naraku se encuentran allí decide dejarlos pasar

Dentro del castillo se encontraban un centenar de demonios, naraku, sus extensiones, kohaku y kagome

Sesshomaru pelea con kagura, Kikyou con Kanna, Inuyasha contra hakudoshi, Myroku, sango, shipo y Kôga pelean contra el centenar de espíritus

Mientras kagome y kohaku se quedan observando la batalla sin reaccionar

Kagome igual que kohaku pensaba como poder destruir al bebe ya que no podían acercarse por que naraku estaba cuidando de el

Hakudoshi--- kagome ayúdame

Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces toma una de sus flechas y se lanza a inuyasha

Inuyasha queda impresionado por la magnitud del ataque pero inuyasha logra destruir a hakudoshi, razón por la cual tuvo salir naraku a luchar, naraku le pidió a Kanna y a kohaku cuidar al bebe

Así que ahora se enfrentarían kikyou y kagome, razón por la cual puso a naraku de buen humor solo que después de un rato toda su alegría se venia abajo ya que myroku y los demás habían destruido a los demonios y sesshoumaru había debilitado mucho a kagura razón por la cual kagura se fue a refugiar con naraku, de pronto llega kagura a recoger a kagome por ordenes de naraku

Naraku--- kagome ahora vas a luchar contra inuyasha entendiste

Kagome--- que estas loco -esta frase sorprendió a naraku- yo te dije desde un principio que nunca te iba a obedecer a ti si no que al único que obedecería es a hakudoshi entendiste

Naraku--- solo que hakudoshi esta muerto ahora me obedecerás a mi -dice molesto y con una rabia en su interior-

Kagome lo piensa y acepta después de un rato kikyou interfiere en esa pelea por lo que naraku decide enfrentarla con Kanna para que no estorbe

Kagome ve que Kanna esta luchando con kikyou y de pronto

Naraku--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kohaku que demonios esta haciendo!!!!!!!!!!

Kohaku sale con un bebe en brazos del castillo de naraku

Kagome detiene su pelea al igual que los demás e inuyasha aprovecha la oportunidad y ataca a naraku solo que su ataque no sirve de nada después naraku siente que una flecha esta en su pecho en donde se encuentra la perla de shikon voltea la mirada hacia donde la flecha fue lanzada y gran sorpresa al ver que la sacerdotisa causante de esa herida era kagome, naraku al ver a kagome decide sin dudar apretar con todas sus fuerzas su corazón haciendo que kagome se tire al suelo con la mano en el pecho de dolor, un dolor tan inmenso que no podía mantenerse consiente

Kagome--- inuyasha…. Ataca a Naraku

Inuyasha sin pensarlo toma a colmillo de acero y utiliza la técnica más poderosa que tenia

Después de un rato kagome se levanta sumamente aliviada de ese terrible dolor, kagome examina el lugar sin ver rastros de kohaku o el bebe y decide ir a buscarlo sin hablar con ninguno de sus amigos kagome decide tomar a kirara e ir en busca de kohaku

Inu--- kagome espera

Myroku--- que le sucederá a la señorita kagome?

Sango--- no lo se pero… se llevo a kirara sin pedírmela

Después de eso los demás ven que naraku se incorpora ya que esa lucha aun no acababa

Kikyou--- kagome detente -dice mientras lanza una flecha hacia ella-

Kagome--- no molestes por ahora no tengo tiempo de luchar con tigo

Kagome voltea hacia su derecha y ve Kanna -ya que antes de que kagome lanzara la flecha a naraku Kanna había desaparecido-

Kagome--- Kanna detén a esta mujer, ya que tengo que impedir que kohaku acabe con el corazón de naraku

Después de decir esto Kanna se pone enfrente de kikyou y empieza a absorber todas sus almas sin que kagome se diera cuanta ya que se había marchado

Kagome llega a un rió que termina en un lago con una hermosa cascada entre estos dos

Kagome--- kohaku por fin te encontré, que esperas mata al bebe

En eso kohaku voltea y empieza a atacar a kagome este había sido controlado por naraku que aun seguía con vida

De pronto kagome voltea y ve a kikyou muy débil ella ya a vencido a Kanna, kagome decide ayudarle por lo que kikyou esta sorprendida

Kagome--- basta kohaku que no me recuerdas, por favor no dejes que te domine acuérdate que tu y yo vamos a destruir a naraku ya estaba todo planeado ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡kohaku reacciona!!!!!!!!!!!! -decía la joven mientras huía con kikyou-

Después de unos momentos inuyasha llega al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, veía a kikyou y kagome huir de las garras de kohaku cuando de pronto…

Inu--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡nooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Pero kohaku que has hecho -en ese momento reacciona kohaku-

Kohaku--- yo…yo …yo no… quise hacerlo perdón, por favor, señorita perdón

Inu--- esta muerta, kikyou esta muerta

Kagome--- inuyasha lo siento mucho no alcance a quitarla del lugar fue mi culpa perdón

Inu--- no kagome no fue tu culpa ni tampoco la de kohaku mas bien fue de ese maldito de naraku ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldito naraku voy a acabar con tigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuará…

**Bueno espero haber resuelto un poco las dudas de **CONEJA **como dije al principio es el primer fic que hice y la vedad hay muchas interrogantes en la historia y se las respuestas pero mejor se las dejo a la imaginación XD y no quiero cambiar nada de la misma porque quiero ver el progreso que tengo al escribir y la verdad le tengo mucho aprecio con todo y errores n.n, Bueno me despido estamos a un paso del final. Sayonara q estén bien y mil gracias por seguir a este fic n_n.**


	10. Inuyasha y Kikyou

**Bueno este capitulo si es largo como ven hemos llegado al final, no se enojen mi mente quieso crear este final jijiji espero que les guste.**

**Parte10 (final) Inuyasha y Kikyou**

Inuyasha dejando el cuerpo sin vida de kikyou decide buscar a naraku cuando de pronto este aparee frente a kohaku acabando con el y quitándole el fragmento de la perla, sango había llegado al lugar junto con los demás y había visto como habían matado sin piedad a kohaku, kagome se acerca al cuerpo casi sin vida de kohaku le dice al oído

Kagome--- pequeño descansa ya estas perdonado por todos los actos cometidos, tu hermana dice que te ama y no te preocupes yo acabare con naraku

Kohaku--- se… ñorita gracias -dijo con su ultimo aliento de vida mientras giraba la cabeza para ver el bello rostro de su querida hermana sango, kohaku esforzándose un poco mas dice- hermana te amo

Sango al escuchar esto comienza a llorar

Sango--- yo también querido hermano te amo… pero creo que es la hora de vallas con mis padres y nuestros amigos, te pido un favor, les puedes decir que yo me voy a tardar unos cuantos años mas, diles que los amo

Sango al terminar de decir esto su hermano muere e inmediatamente se desvanece en sus brazos

Mientras tanto inuyasha luchaba contra naraku, kagome decide acabar con todo de una vez toma una pequeña daga y la empuña en donde esta el bebe, solo que naraku se da cuenta y en un descuido de inuyasha aprieta el corazón de kagome provocando que caiga al piso

Inuyasha se da cuenta de esto y ataca a naraku, mientras que kagome, aun, con ese fuerte dolor intenta acercase al bebe, solo, que no tiene el valor de acabar con la vida de un ser tan indefenso ser, a pesar que sea hijo de naraku, así que decide tomarlo entre sus brazos, naraku observa esa acción y se queda atónito e incluso todos dejan de pelear para observar a kagome

Naraku asustado con la acción de kagome aprieta más y mas el corazón de esta, kagome a pesar del dolor sigue en pie y de camino al río, ella voltea a ver a naraku

Kagome--- que sucede naraku?, tienes miedo?

Naraku--- maldita, que vas a hacer?

Kagome--- no te preocupes no tengo el valor de clavarle una daga a este bebe pero si tengo el valor de….

Naraku--- de que?, de que?, contesta

Kagome--- -dirigiéndose a inuyasha- lo siento inuyasha

Al decir esto kagome da un salto se lanza a la cascada que se encontraba allí

Inu--- kagome ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!!!!

Y sin pensarlo el joven va en busca de su amada mientras que naraku se desvanecía

Inu--- kagome, kagome te encuentras bien?

Kagome--- inuyasha… el bebe sigue vivo mátalo, mátalo!!!!

Inu--- por que kagome¡?

Kagome--- este pequeño es el corazón de naraku, ¡¡¡ así que mátalo!!!!

Inuyasha saca a colmillo de acero solo que no es capaz de destruirlo y no sabe que hacer

De pronto vuelve a aparecer naraku, solo que esta vez kagome toma la misma daga que iba a utilizar y la clava en el corazón del bebe sin piedad, el pequeño comienza por primera vez a llorar sin consuelo, en eso kagome lo toma en sus brazos y lo empieza a mecer, ella con cuidado saca la daga del corazón del pequeño el cual muere al terminar dicho acto y desaparece junto con naraku

*******hija--- y luego madre?*******

Kagome--- así que al día siguiente en la aldea me fui, si hija me fui cuando inuyasha estaba hablando con la anciana kaede

Hija--- y nadie se dio cuenta?

Kagome--- no hija al menos en ese momento no

Hija--- y mi padre no te siguió?

Kagome--- no lo se hija ya que cinco minutos después me arrepentí y volví, solo que esta vez el pozo no me llevaba a ningún lado

Hija--- el pozo se sello?, esa es la razón,, entonces fue tu culpa, el yo no tener un padre es culpa tuya -le reprocha la alterada hija a su madre sin pensarlo-

Mientras pasaba esto en uno de los templos se había escondido una persona, una persona que no sabia como reaccionar ante tal situación

De pronto la hija se va muy triste y alterada

Mientras esta persona recordaba aquel día en que perdió a su amada

********///flash back///********

Kaede--- así que mi hermana esta muerta nuevamente

Inu--- si kaede

Kaede--- creo que ya no importa, ya que quiere decir que mi querida hermana por fin va a descansar en paz

Inu--- si –con la cabeza baja, con una tristeza profunda y una felicidad inexplicable a la vez-

Shipo--- inuyasha, inuyasha -llega alterado el zorrito-

Inu--- que demonios quieres?

Shipo--- kagome no esta, solo dejo la perla de shikon ten tómala

En ese momento la perla ya estaba completa, ya que al morir naraku se unió automáticamente

Inu--- -tomando la perla de shikon inuyasha se niega a creer que kagome se haya ido- pero que demonios, no kagome

El joven va en dirección al pozo entrando allí con todas sus fuerzas, se da cuenta de que no puede pasar, el pozo se sello dejándolos a cada uno en su época sin esperanzas de volverse a ver

********/// fin flash back///********

Este joven que se encontraba escondido, va hacia la habitación de su amada y deja una pequeña pero hermosa joya en su cama

La antes joven y hermosa kagome ve la pequeña joya en su dormitorio y comienza a llorar, llora como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera y así serán, sus últimas lágrimas que derramará

Kagome se dirige al pozo, cuando llega allí ve aun joven de cabellos plateados, con ojos dorados y con una sonrisa que hasta el mas grande de los dioses envidiaría

La joven con voz débil y feliz dice "inuyasha te extrañe" y se lanza a sus brazos

Inuyasha la recibe gustoso la besa como no lo hacia hace 25 años, no la suelta, no quiere volverse a separar de su mas grande amor, pero esta le dice

Kagome--- inuyasha te extrañe tanto, pero tanto, y ahora me tengo que ir

Inu--- pero tontita, yo iré contigo a donde tu vayas yo te estaré acuidadándote

Kagome--- no inuyasha esta vez no, no me podrás acompañar en este viaje

Inu--- pero por que? -pregunta el joven confundido-

Kagome--- voy a morir inuyasha, tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que hables con migo, sabes que te amo?

Inu--- no kagome, no me hagas esto ahora, no mueras amor mió no mueras -decía el joven mientras lloraba desconsolado-

Kagome--- contesta mi pregunta inuyasha

Inu--- si kagome, si se que amas y yo también te amo y créeme cuando te digo que no podría soportar nuevamente tu partida, tu eres la razón de mi ser solo estoy aquí por que no podía aguantar mas que no estuvieras a mí lado

Kagome--- inuyasha te quiero decir que tengo una hija

Inu--- -sorprendido y confuso- una hija?

Kagome--- si inuyasha, una hija tuya que es humana

Inu--- como es posible que sea mi hija y humana?

Kagome--- por que la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos era luna nueva, recuerdas

Kagome decía mientras se aleja lentamente del cuerpo de inuyasha

Kagome--- debes conocer a tu hija y a tu nieto, puedes hacerla feliz?

Inu--- si kagome lo haré, pero tu lo harás con migo

Kaede--- yo ya no puedo mas inuyasha, yo no tengo corazón

Naraku me lo quito, me mantengo con vida como lo hacia kikyou

Pero ya me canse -decía kagome con lagrimas en los ojos- e acabado con cada una de las serpientes caza almas, ellas ya no existen -mientras dice esto se pone de rodillas ante inuyasha-

Inu--- cuando morirás?

Kagome--- hoy

Inu--- -llorando- voy por la perla de shikon ella te salvara

Kagome--- -gritando asustada mientras inuyasha se aleja- no inuyasha no, no me dejes sola por favor

Inuyasha llega a la habitación de kagome busca dicha perla

Pero esta no se encuentra por ningún lado, inuyasha la busca pero no hay nada, regresa al lado de kagome pero es tarde ella ya no esta, ella esta muerta y en su mano izquierda la perla de shikon, que ha cobrado la ultima vida

Inu--- mi querida Kagome no, por favor no me dejes

En eso llega la hija de Kagome que ve a un hombre sumido en llanto y tristeza, ella ve que el abraza un cuerpo sin vida, la joven al acercarse, se da cuenta que ese cuerpo sin vida una vez fue su madre, a la que una hora antes, la hija le había reprochado el no tener a un padre.

La hija sin saber como reaccionar ante tal situación se acerca al joven pasmada mientras el sumido en lágrimas aprieta fuertemente como si estuviera impidiendo que sus almas escaparan, la chica queda atónita y lo único que puede pregunta es.. ---"que es lo paso"--- el joven voltea lentamente resignado y le contesta ---"hija… tu madre ya no era humana… era solo un cuerpo tratando de sobrevivir… se quedo sin almas para alimentarse, ella quiso morir"--- la joven al oír esto cae de rodillas y su llanto no puede controlar y hace una pregunta mas con el corazón destrozado pero necesaria.

Hija--- acaso… tú… eres tú Inuyasha, eres mi padre?

Inuyasha--- si Kikyou soy yo

FIN

Que ironía de la vida, al final Inuyasha y Kikyou quedaron juntos, fue Kagome quien los unió para siempre.

**Bueno como les dije no es un gran final y hay algunos errores en la historia, pero pues así la dejare =D epero que les haya gustado e intenten no maltratarme tanto jajaja muchas gracias por su tiempo. Nos vemos a la próxima con el fic "El comienzo de la maldición" ese lo pondré cuando vaya más de la mitad de el fic "Kagome queda sola".Sayonara**


End file.
